


Autumn Weather

by B_Rated



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 13:43:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12727680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Rated/pseuds/B_Rated
Summary: Iruka really likes Yamato. Yamato's bashfull and awkward. They're really just huge dorks.





	Autumn Weather

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know what to rate this. It's either T or M. Nothing graphic, but highly suggested.

Iruka looked up hearing the sky open and rain fall onto the roof of the ramen shop.

“You better wait on that delivery, Ayame-chan,” Teuchi said from his place behind the counter.

“The noodles will be fine, Dad,” the girl argued gently. “It’s only a little rain.”

The storm behind the patrons picked up the moment she left. 

“She’ll be okay,” Yamato said comfortingly. “It’s only autumn weather.

Teuchi nodded and smiled down at them. “Another bowl, you two?”

Yamato’s answer was cut off.

“Actually, I should be going,” Iruka said, finding the coins to pay for his half of the meal.

“Oh, um,” Yamato seemed stumped, not sure what to say. 

“Yamato-san, did you want me to pay for yours too?” Iruka offered kindly. “It was me who invited you to dinner.”

“No, no, Iruka-sensei,” Yamato shook his head and went for one of his pockets. “I'll get my half.”

It really didn’t matter who paid for what. Neither one cared about something like that and the company was well worth it.

“Have a good night,” Teuchi said as he cleared their bowls.

They stood for a second, holding the banner away from their faces to watch the rain fall outside. 

“I should have taken an umbrella with me today,” Iruka sighed. “Ah well. It is only rain, right?” He smiled and stepped out, accepting that he would get soaked by the time he reached his apartment.

Yamato laughed and nodded, and took his lead. “I don’t think we’ll melt, no.”

Iruka laughed and dropped his head as it began raining harder. “Come on!” He started running up the street at a pace the team leader could follow if he wanted to. He was happy seeing that he did.

Iruka liked Yamato. He was kind and honest and tried hard to find the middle between the two when talking to Naruto. Iruka really appreciated that. He knew Naruto had a hard time facing the reality of some things. He was determined to change what he didn’t like about the world. But it can’t always be that way.

He was happy Naruto had Yamato in his life. Iruka couldn't be there to tell him things he needed in the field. 

He really liked Yamato.

Iruka ducked into an alleyway where the buildings were so close together the roofs crossed and water only dripped between them. He leaned against the wall, shaking his head. “I'm soaked.”

Yamato laughed nodded. “Yeah, sensei, we both are.”

Iruka looked over at him, the way the sleeves of his shirt clung to his body. Had he never noticed just how large Yamato’s arms were? Was the rest of him as muscular? 

Iruka felt his face get warm and tried to push the thought away. Yamato dropped his eyes with a shy smile. “Come on, sensei,” he focused his chakra and lifted his arm, making a wooden structure that looked more like a roof than an umbrella. “I'll walk you the rest of the way home.”

“Why didn't you do that in the first place?” Iruka asked loudly

Yamato laughed shyly, “I forgot.”

Iruka didn’t mind moving closer to walk together under the structure. “Thank you, Yamato-san.”

“It’s not a big deal, sensei,” Yamato dismissed kindly. “Sorry I hadn’t thought of it sooner.”

“It’s alright,” Iruka reached up, twisting the water out of his dripping ponytail. “I don’t live far from here if you’re using too much chakra.”

“Oh no, I'm fine,” Yamato insisted. “Wood style isn’t like other jutsus.”

“It’s not?” Iruka was curious, that and he just liked talking to the other man.

“The initial formation of the jutsu takes the most chakra, the larger the structure the more it uses. But after it’s made I don’t have to maintain its shape.”

Iruka looked up at their impromptu protection from the storm. “You’re really a strong shinobi, aren’t you,” he said more to himself than his companion. 

“Ah well, I- I suppose to some but there are others who outrank me. A-and I think that you a-are a good shinobi too, sensei,” Yamato was stammering, blushing. “Physical power isn’t everything. You have strength in your heart. I mean- you’re kindness- compassion- as a teacher. Not that I think you’re not capable in the field! You’re a chunin so you know you’re not weak. You don’t need my recognition. I just- you- I-”

“Thank you, Yamato-san,” Iruka said humorously as he approached his door. “You should come inside, dry off and wait for the rain to pass.”

“Oh, if I’m not intruding.”

“Not at all,” Iruka held open the door for him, watching the makeshift umbrella become an arm again. 

They each pulled off their sandals and Iruka offered to take his flak jacket. “I'll put up the line in the tub and we can hang our clothes. I have a robe you can borrow if you like.”

“Thank you,” Yamato followed him down the hall,with an appreciative smile. “You really are too kind, sensei.”

Iruka just smiled back at him, fully aware he had rather selfish motives.

He drew the clothes line from one wall to the other, hung their flak jackets, and without skipping a beat began pulling off his shirt, hoping Yamato wouldn’t be the shy type. He was incredibly thankful to discover he wasn’t.

Now he was in an unfortunate predicament. Iruka had followed his devious side blindly into a trap. What would one peek really do though?

Yamato was half bent over, pulling his ankle free from the clinging wet uniform pants. His stomach, arms, legs, flexed in efforts to stay upright. He was thick and muscular and godlike, his underwear dark from rainwater, tight to his body. Iruka barely waited for him to stand upright again before throwing himself at him.

Yamato's shock wore off in the next second, kissing back, taking off his faceplate, barely moving away.

The water was cold but the kiss was hot, driving them both to gasp for breath. “Iruka, I-”

Iruka didn't let him answer, his knees thudding onto the tiled floor with the speed he fell. His fingers curling in the waistband of the last of Yamato’s clothes, desperate to get rid of it.

“I really like you!” Yamato shouted somewhere between a gasp and a groan, his head flying back and hand finding Iruka’s hair.

FIN


End file.
